finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blazefire Saber
.]] Blazefire Saber is a gunblade, and is Lightning's signature weapon. It is her starting gunblade in Final Fantasy XIII and is wielded by her in most of her spin-off appearances as her primary weapon. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XIII Blazefire Saber is a first tier weapon available for Lightning. It is Lightning's starting weapon and can be obtained from the Retail Network Up In Arms for 2,000 gil. It can be upgraded to the Flamberge by using the Perovskite item, and provides physical defense as its chain ability. Regardless of what weapon Lightning has equipped, pre-rendered cutscenes always show her wielding the Blazefire Saber. Despite the Blazefire Saber's lack of abilities and low attack compared to some other gunblades, its use as a balanced weapon between Strength and Magic makes it useful for Lightning, as she is balanced herself. Using the Blazefire Saber allows her to switch easily from physical to magical attacking, without a loss in comparative attack power. It also requires fewer Experience Points to be leveled up compared to some of her other weapons. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Lightning's Coliseum humanoid wields the Blazefire Saber in battle. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII The Blazefire Saber is available to all players who have a ''Final Fantasy XIII save present on the console on which Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII is played. It provides 250 points to Strength and Magic as well as improves the ATB Speed by 15. It has the auto-ability Arsenal of One, which slightly increases the damage done with Army of One. ''Final Fantasy XIV The Blazefire Saber appeared as Lightning's weapon in the Lightning Strikes crossover event. The Blazefire Saber is also a unique, untradable level 13 weapon, obtained during the event, which provides Physical Damage of 11, Auto-attack of 7.62, and Delay of 2.08. Its bonuses are 2 points in Strength, 1 point in Vitality, 2 points in Parry, and 1 point in Determination. It is available to Gladiators and Paladins.http://na.finalfantasyxiv.com/lodestone/playguide/db/item/c9512f85124/ Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Blazefire Saber returns as Lightning's weapon. She wields it in all of her alternate outfits and in both of its forms (sword and gun). Bartz can also use Blazefire Saber in some Bravery attacks, but only in its sword form. Manikin forms of the two characters use crystalline versions of the Blazefire Saber. The Blazefire Saber is also a level 1 exclusive weapon for Lightning, found in a treasure chest, and also able to be crafted, making it possible to own multiple copies. It raises Lightning's Attack by 11 points. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Blazefire Saber grants +4 to Attack. It can be equipped by Warrior, Red Mage, Blue Mage, Onion Knight, Firion, Terra, Celes, Zidane, Tidus, Ashe, and Lightning. Non-Final Fantasy Appearances The Blazefire Saber (known in this game as its Japanese name, Blaze Edge) appears in Square Enix's ''Parasite Eve spin-off game, The 3rd Birthday. It is an unlockable weapon for Aya Brea, along with a costume based on Lightning, as part of Dissidia 012 and The 3rd Birthday's tie-ins. Merchandise An official Blazefire Saber keyring has been released as merchandise, made out of leather and metal. Lightning wields the weapon in some of her merchandise. Gallery Trivia *There is an inscription on the saber that reads "''Invoke my name - I am Spark", written in the Pulsian alphabet. *Additionally upon close inspection in the render present in the game cover, there's an inscription that reads "Made in Cocov(Cocoon)" in Cocoon alphabet. *In Japan, the gunblade's name, Blaze Edge, is also a name for a music piece from the original soundtrack used for the most boss battles on Cocoon and some marks on Gran Pulse. The English release names the track "Saber's Edge". *The Blazefire Saber also makes an appearance in a PS3 advertisement called "Michael" - PS3 Long Live Play -- Full Length standing on weapon holder. References Category:Final Fantasy XIII